


Say it like you mean it

by VeeTheSheep



Series: Between rushed stages [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but for only a second i swear, idk man, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeTheSheep/pseuds/VeeTheSheep
Summary: Renjun likes to call his boyfriend with different pet names





	Say it like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> basically: how many cute names can i put on a single work

“I had to help Lucas ge a lot before debut” Renjun starts, answering the interviewer. “Especially with his korean pronunciation” 

Renjun sees Yukhei  smiling fondly at him and smiles back at him, even brighter.

Kun furthers his answer with a knowing smile.

“Renjun and Lucas are the closest pair, since they’re always sharing a room.”

The comment makes Renjun and Yukhei flush a light pink and laugh awkwardly as Chenle shouts for “next question please!”

  
  


“Yukhei, I said whole wheat flour not plain flour” Renjun sighs and shakes his head, but Yukhei looks like he’s about to cry when he looks up at Renjun from where he was sitting.

Yukhei then pouts, trying his best to make himself look as adorable as possible to wake some part of Renjun that will pity him.

Renjun rolls his eyes but brings Yukhei closer, making the older hug his waist and lay his head on his stomach.

_ This big puppy is gonna be the end of me _

Renjun kisses the top of Yukhei’s head and lets the boy go, who immediately starts whining because the lack of cuddles. 

The younger laughs quietly, brings Yukhei’s face closer and gives him a soft and long kiss. 

He steps back when Yukhei tries to deepen the kiss.

“Come on now, I gotta finish the crepès even if it’s with plain flower.” Yukhei agrees as it was  _ his _ mistake.

“But tell me” Renjun says after a while “how did you forget which one to bring? I wrote it on a note and gave it to you”

Yukhei stiffens slightly, chuckling embarrassed, “There was a kitten outside the shop… I went to pet it and the note fell down on a puddle so… I lost it?”

Renjun laughs loudly at that, Yukhei following him.

  
  


“Xuxi”

Renjun hears a hum of agreement from his side, but Yukhei doesn't let it go from the spot he is currently, both arms curled around Renjun’s stomach, head laying on his chest.

“Xuxi, Kun ge finished the dinner”

Yukhei opens his eyes at the prospect of food and Renjun smiles at his boyfriend’s sleepy face, hair messy from the nap he took while Renjun read the book he got from Donghyuck.

The older opens a wide smile and leans in for a kiss, that the younger accepts gladly.

“RENJUN!!” Comes a hurriedly voice from the kitchen, making both of them jump “YUKHEI!! THE FOOD IS READY”

The couple get up them, almost tripping and falling back on the couch, but they make it to the kitchen before an angry and hungry Sicheng comes to collect them.

  
  


“Hey love, I figured I would find you here”

Yukhei lifts his bowed head, cheeks still stained from the tears he shed not even a minute ago. When he sees the red eyes and trembling lip, Renjun opens his arms, motioning for Yukhei to come closer. He doesn't hesitates, just jumps on to the smaller’s arms, holding him close.

Renjun plays with his hair as he cries on his chest and the younger feels ten times heavier with each sob Yukhei quietly lets out, almost tearing up as well but keeping strong for his love.

When Yukhei starts to calm down, Renjun takes his hand, squeezing it before asking. “Love, do you want to tell me what's wrong?”

Yukhei sniffs and wipes the remaining tears away. 

“I miss my mom…” Renjun sighs and brings Yukhei close again,  _ as he suspected. _

Yukhei is not often emotional, and for him to break down in front of Renjun must mean he has been keeping it hidden for a while now.

“Come on love, how about I make that dish you like?”

Yukhei lets out a hearty laugh, and smiles the biggest smile he can muster and it's not his usual one but it makes Renjun let out a breath, relieved.

“Junnie, last time you tried to make Pad Thai you put so much spice i had to eat a whole litre of juice”

“YAH! It's the thought that counts.”

  
  


“Baobei”

He feels a kiss below his jaw.

“Baobei please”

Yukhei hums right on Renjun’s neck, making him close his eyes and smile.

“Baobei, if Jisung walk in again on us making out against the kitchen counter he WILL drop out of NCT”

Yukhei lets out a low chuckle, which send shivers down the younger’s spine.

“I’m completely innocent. I just wanted to give my boyfriend a good morning kiss” Renjun rolls his eyes, smiling fondly at him. “since he left our bed without getting it”

Renjun leaves the tea he just prepared on the sink and turns around on the older’s embrace.

“Good morning baobei”

“Good morning light of my life” Renjun smiles embarrassed at that and tries to hide his face on Yukhei’s shoulder but he is quicker, bringing him close with a hand on his chin so that he can get his awaited kiss.

Said kiss gets interrupted by Jisung, who screams at the sight and leaves hissing that “I FUCKING GIVE UP, CHENLE WAS RIGHT, I’M LEAVING”

"LANGUAGE"

**Author's Note:**

> its kinda like the markhyuck one im not even ashamed to say it.
> 
> on twt as @shiningrenhyuck


End file.
